


Fury

by crystal_lychee



Series: Guzma and a Cynical Ass [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aether Foundation, Confrontations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_lychee/pseuds/crystal_lychee
Summary: You confront Guzma at Aether Paradise.He tries to be more of an ass about it.Continuation of Dismissal.





	Fury

Your eyes darkened with a light that even Gladion found unsettling, but regardless he had more pressing concerns and wrote it off as some atypical behaviour. What he couldn’t have known was how furious you were at the entire situation. 

When you had returned to see that Lillie had been effectively kidnapped, you felt your stomach churning with a feeling that brought a wave of nausea. You liked Lillie because beyond her timidity and lack of power to protect herself, she was not a coward. Everything she has done had taken great mental fortitude and belief in herself, something you could admire. 

The sooner you could get to Aether Paradise the better. 

. . . 

Fighting the ridiculous number of Aether Foundation employees was a somewhat daunting task, but you did not hesitate for a moment. Hau wondered if you knew how scary you looked because you had always been intimidating, being significantly older and having the countenance of a literal iceberg. But now, with an expression which could only be described as cold fury was brushed onto your already intimidating face, you were _scary _.__

____

____

He watched as you plowed through trainers with a sense of urgency that he himself felt was almost too much. But what really cowed him was the way that your partners could sense your emotions and responded almost explosively in battle. You didn’t ask for them to hurry or demand that they use powerful attacks, but they did so anyway. 

By the time you got to the entrance of Lusamine’s castle, Hau could swear that he could see rings of fire circling your iris. And with a secretive smile, he wondered if Team Skull or Aether Foundation knew what kind of sleeping dragon they had disturbed. 

There was no other way to describe your treatment of the Team Skull grunts as anything besides a thrashing. You waste no time in storming your way to the front of the castle only to see Gladion beaten by Guzma. 

He looks up at you with a smug grin on his face, “I did that spoiled little brat a favor and crushed him. Yeah, that was me.”

Turning back to look at Gladion, he continues, “Y'know, I kinda liked you, kid. Leaving home like that and wanting to get stronger and stronger. You had some real guts. Going so far as coming over to Team Skull and rejecting your own mother?! That was impressive.”

Stepping forward, you reach out and gently push Gladion behind you before sending what truly was a death glare at Guzma. “You know, shutting up isn’t going to make people think you’re mute.”

“And no one asked for your opinion,” a self-indulgent smirk appears on his lips as he finally sees something besides that infuriating cold on your face, “Besides shouldn’t you be lecturing me about being afraid? At least I’m not as pathetic as these two brats whose only tactic is to steal and run.”

You take a deep inhale to calm the waves that disturbed your mind and with an almost eerie quickness your fury disappears. “Move.” 

Guzma can’t help the feeling of dread as your eyes meet his, but he covers it with a flippant, “I don’t think so, doll.” 

“I have a name, use it.” Your smile does not reach your eyes, “If you plan being a nuisance, then get your Pokémon out and get to it.” 

Arcanine’s impressive figure begins to pace restlessly behind you, sensing the finer wavelengths of your emotions. Without waiting for your call, he lunges over both you and Gladion to growl menacingly at Guzma. 

. . . 

You try to hide the grudging respect that threatened to show as you realize that Guzma has come quite a bit in comparison to that very first battle. Beyond the improvement of his Pokémon, there was a new conviction that you could feel. 

But nonetheless, your struggle was minimal, and you brush pass him without sparing him a glance. Although you did think about saying something, Lillie’s plight took all of your spare concentration. 

When you arrive at the scene with Lillie frightened yet still fighting for Nebby, you let out a silent breath of relief to see she was okay. You see the unfocused look in Lusamine’s eyes as she speaks to her children and you know she’s too far gone. It doesn’t surprise you when she ignores Lillie’s pleas and opens the Ultra Wormhole. 

Rather what shocks you is what Guzma did; to your disbelief he follows her. With an expression that held no hesitancy but rather happiness he followed that deranged woman into the wormhole. 

. . . 

When the portal opens, you weren’t sure what you were expecting, but two flying bodies definitely was not it. As if they were merely ragdolls flung from a child’s hand, the dropped unceremoniously onto the bricks. You don’t have time to assess their condition before it comes out from the portal. Necrozma. 

Guzma can only feel pain at the moment, his entire body burned, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming. His vision was blurry at best, but even then, he could make out your figure standing stoically in front of everyone else. In front of him. Perhaps it was the pain, or just plain delusion, but he felt as if you were acting as a protector. Even of him. 

It was a strange thought, one that felt very strange but nonetheless brought a bittersweet feeling to his chest. As he felt himself begin to fade in and out of consciousness, he could swear he saw you turn back, against the radiance of something your eyes somehow met his. Guzma felt his heart stop, because there was an expression that wasn’t coldness. 

It wasn’t warmth, but it wasn’t cold. Paired with a curve of the lips that said, _I’ve got this _, he feels strangely consoled and gives into the call of unconsciousness.__

____

____

. . . 

You don’t see Guzma for a long while, which you personally didn’t mind since whenever he appeared, it just meant more work for you. Distracted by things like if it was okay for you to go through the Elite Four considering you were quite a bit older than most of those who were doing their island challenges. 

Kukui just shrugged and responded, “Age has nothing to do with it, I’ve seen children with better sense with Pokémon than their parents. Just try, if you fail, oh well. If you become the Champion, just as well. It just means that there isn’t anyone stronger than you at the moment, doesn’t mean new people won’t come to challenge you.”

Hearing this, you decide to just run with it. Besides, an extra bit of cash won’t hurt anyone considering you would be getting your own place shortly. But somewhere in the back of your mind, you wonder a little about what happened to that haunted soul that had been tainted by Lusamine.

**Author's Note:**

> this is perhaps a...warm-up of sorts to something i want to work on. putting it here as something to help with transition (?)


End file.
